Here Comes the Squirtle Squad!
Plot Ash, Misty, and Brock are walking down the road when they fall into a pit. A quintet of Squirtle wearing sunglasses peer into the hole, laughing. Ash angrily climbs out of the hole and checks his Pokédex for details on the Squirtle. He orders Pikachu to use a Thunder Shock on them, but one of the Squirtle takes the hit for the one that seems to be the leader. A battle ensues, but Officer Jenny's arrival scares the Squirtle away. At the police station, Jenny explains that the group of Squirtle that they met earlier are called the Squirtle Squad. She feels sympathy for them, as they were abandoned by their Trainers, and all they do is run wild and play pranks on everyone. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is accosted by the Squirtle Squad, tied to a tree, and all of their food is stolen and eaten. Taking advantage of the Squirtle's mistrust of humans, Meowth tricks them into helping him with Team Rocket's latest plan to finally steal Pikachu. Elsewhere, Misty is fishing while Ash and Brock lie on the riverbank. One of the Squirtle Squad members pops up and soaks them with a Water Gun. Ash, tired of the Squirtle Squad's antics, confronts the Squirtle when it jumps out of the water. Pikachu charges to attack, but the Squirtle withdraws into its shell and tackles him, knocking Pikachu into the water, where it is attacked by a wild Goldeen. Ash yells for Pikachu to swim to shore, though he cannot out-swim the Goldeen. Pikachu gets hurt by Goldeen's horn and knocked out of the water. Ash runs to his friend's side, but three of the Squirtle quickly tie him up, along with Misty and Brock. Later, the three of them are tied to a rock in a cave, with Pikachu in a cage nearby. Meowth taunts Ash about Team Rocket's plan; Ash tries to appeal to the Squirtle not to believe Meowth, but Meowth retaliates and refutes everything Ash says to keep the Squirtle on Team Rocket's side. Brock realizes that Pikachu in bad shape, and that they need to heal him. The Squirtle reluctantly accept Ash's pleas to retrieve medicine. They release Ash and threaten to dye Misty's hair if he does not return in time. Ash sprints to a nearby rope bridge, but it breaks, causing him to fall into the water below and receive a Horn Attack from a Goldeen. Ash eventually makes it to the nearest town. There, he is knocked out when Gary slams a shop door into him, and wakes up the next day to overhear Team Rocket holding up the store. Jessie and James make a successful getaway with their stash aboard their Meowth balloon. Before Ash can chase them down, he attempts to get a Super Potion. Though the townspeople pull their guns on Ash, Officer Jenny intervenes. Ash manages to obtain the medicine and gets a ride back to the cave with Officer Jenny. With the bridge to town broken, Jenny and Ash find another way into the cave, but it is too narrow for an adult, so Ash has to go through it alone. However, he finds that everyone is gone, and he quickly races out of the cave to find Misty, Brock, and Pikachu completely unhurt. Apparently, the Squirtle were bluffing earlier; they may play tricks, but they would never do anything nasty. Pikachu is then promptly healed by Misty. Suddenly, Team Rocket announces their arrival with several explosions and their motto. They throw down a few more flash bombs, and drop a ladder for Meowth to climb up with Pikachu, whom he nabbed while everyone else was distracted by the bombs. As everyone runs for cover, Ash looks back and sees that the Squirtle Squad leader has fallen on its back and is unable to move. Ash quickly races back and dives on top of the Squirtle, protecting it from the ensuing explosions. Another pair of bombs are dropped, and Ash tells the Squirtle to save itself. The Squirtle, however, lifts Ash up over its head and runs for the cave, saving them both. Team Rocket starts celebrating early, but Ash interrupts them. Ash orders Squirtle to use its Water Gun, which blows a hole in Team Rocket's balloon, sending them blasting off, and Pikachu is saved. However, Team Rocket's attack started a fire that could burn down the whole town. Fortunately, with Ash's command, the Squirtle Squad steps in and puts out the fire with their Water-type attacks. Their heroism is commended and Officer Jenny gifts the Squirtle Squad with a certificate and the title of local firefighters, complete with a uniform. Soon, as Ash and his friends prepare to resume their journey, Misty realizes that the Squirtle Squad boss is following them. Ash offers the Squirtle the opportunity to join his team. Squirtle happily accepts, removing its black glasses to reveal its eyes in the process, and it jumps into Ash's arms. Major events * Ash and his friends meet the Squirtle Squad. * The lead Squirtle of the Squirtle Squad follows Ash and joins his team. * Liam is revealed to own a Poliwag. * Liam's Poliwag is revealed to know Water Gun and has Water Absorb as its Ability. * Azusa is revealed to own a Squirtle. * Ash, Liam, Ben and friends meet Sawako for the first time, who joins the group. * Ui's Pidgeotto is revealed to have been nicknamed Skyler. * Azusa's Eevee(Vivian) evolves into Sylveon. Characters Humans *Ash *Misty *Brock *Jessie *James *Gary Oak *Officer Jenny *Townspeople Pokemon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Bulbasaur (Ash's; flashback) *Charmander (Ash's) *Squirtle (Ash's; new; debut) *Charmeleon (Liam's) *Spearow (Liam's) *Oddish (Liam's) *Poliwag (Liam's; debut) *Eevee (Yui's; Glaciar) *Skitty (Azusa's; Cadel) *Eevee (Azusa's; Vivian; evolves) *Sylveon (Azusa's; Vivian; debut; newly evolved) *Zigzagoon (Sawako's; Galar Form; debut) *Clefairy (Ui's; Bella) *Pidgeotto (Ui's; nicknamed Skyler) *Squirtle (Squirtle Squad; debut) *Goldeen (later Ui's) Trivia *Liam's Spearow is confirmed to be female as of this episode, which was mentioned by Azusa. Transcript Here Comes the Squirtle Squad!/(Transcript) Category:NegimaLover Category:Liam's Adventures Series Category:Main Characters Pokemon who evolved in the episode